Siblings by Bond
by Shadow38383
Summary: Two abandoned souls, left to fend for themselves their whole lives, have a chance meeting. What may arise from this meeting, and what does each hide? T for language in here. *Romance in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Giving Yuffie the spotlight on this one...not, just a little. Any ways, it involves two of my OC and I love how they turn out, I hope you like them too. Read, review, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing more than Yuffie, Rena, Evelyn(mentioned later), and the storyline, you're smart enough to know what I don't own.**

Yuffie stood in a corner of the room, waiting for the tournament to begin. To her, it felt like it was two hours past the time the tournament should have begun. She pulled out the flyer that she tore off the castle wall to make sure if she was on time, or even the right place.

"Warriors of the continent!" the flyer read, "Gather for a tournament in the castle, set in honor of the king and queen! Winner will receive 200,000 Gold! Tournament starts at dawn!"

"If this tournament doesn't start soon, I'm going to run out of money for food." Yuffie said to herself as she approached a nearby table with food for the participants. Just as she was about to grab a chicken leg, it was swiped away by another...or would have, had Yuffie not seen it coming and grabbed her by the wrist. "And just where do you think you're going with that?" The girl looked up at her with confidence.

"It's here for all of us, so let go!" she replied.

"True, yet you saw me reach for it." Yuffie replied, "I'd suggest you watch how you act, because the other participants don't take too kindly to a thief." Yuffie let her go and the girl rubbed her wrist. If Yuffie thought that she was somewhat out of place, this girl was from another continent or world entirely. Yuffie wore a dark green Military Drum Corp. Jacket that was not usually seen around these parts, black shoes that looked from a future era (Tennis Shoes), wore black slacks with a black leather belt, green eyes, and had an emo style hair. But this girl? She had a grey T-shirt that had some black and blue tribal design in the back, black boots combined with a fabric that looked like leg warmers but weren't which reached to her knees and held in place by a dark blue silk string, long sleeve fingerless gloves, black slacks, a grey head band, and her hair was similar to Yuffie's, but in jagged layers.

"So, you here for the money or the excitement?" the girl asked.

"Both." Yuffie replied, "How old are you?" The girl looked up at her with a curious look. "You just...look too young to be here."

"I'm 15, I can handle myself you know." the girl replied, "What about you?"

"19." Yuffie replied, "What do you use? I don't see your weapon."

"You grabbed it!" the girl replied happily as she brought up her fists.

"You fight against people who have weapons...with your fists only?" Yuffie asked, "Not bad."

"I know." the girl replied, "How can you carry that though?" She was referring to Yuffie's katana great sword.

"You get used to it after a while." Yuffie replied.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" a guard in the balcony above them shouted.

"See you in the battlefield!" The girl commented, grabbed some food and left out the door.

"Wha-? Wait!" Yuffie called out, but the girl was gone, 'Damn it. Oh well, she said she could take care of herself. I'd better help out at the flank.'

11111111111111

The outside area was complete chaos. Soldiers battled what appeared to be armored demons, the walls of the castle were crumbling, half the battlefield was on fire, and Yuffie barely managed to block two demons that almost caught her off guard and finished them off with no problem.

'Something's not right here...' Yuffie thought to herself. Just as she thought that, a cold hard chill went down her spine as she barely managed to block a massive sword with her own. Her attacker sent a massive fist to her face and knocked her back.

Nearby soldiers dropped their weapons and ran away screaming, "It's Nightmare! Run for your lives!"

'Nightmare?' Yuffie thought to herself as the figure before her loomed in closer.

"Your soul shall feed Soul Edge, just like the rest!" Nightmare growled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Yuffie commented and brought her sword down on him with swiftness, but Nightmare blocked it, pushed her into the wall, and continuously punched her back into it as she bounced off until he let her fall to the ground. 'Wha- what the hell just happened?" Yuffie thought to herself as Nightmare lifted her off the ground by the neck and pulled back his sword, ready to impale her while Yuffie's sword slipped from her grip. Just as Nightmare thrust his sword forward, he was tackled, before the sword made contact, and he dropped Yuffie.

"You giving up already?" a voice asked Yuffie as she grabbed her blade and struggled to keep it steady.

"Not...yet." Yuffie chuckled as the girl from earlier took a fighting stance beside her.

"Hey, you want to see something cool?" the girl asked. Yuffie was about to ask what she meant when the girl suddenly took to the air with black wings, hovered for a moment then spiraled toward Nightmare, grabbed him, took him to the air and threw him back toward the ground.

Yuffie didn't waste any time to react and quickly brought her sword up and aimed it skyward, engulfing it in a blue aura, then brought it down on Nightmare, impaling him and freezing him, along with a trail on the ground behind him, in crystallized ice.

"Score one for us!" the girl cheered as Yuffie gave a small smile before falling on one knee and rested on her sword. "Hey, you ok?" the girl asked as she approached.

"I've been better, but it's not too bad." Yuffie replied. At that moment, Nightmare vaporized and disappeared along with the invading demons, "I don't think that's the last we'll see of him."

"Everyone ok?" a soldier asked as he approached but quickly stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the girl Yuffie met, "It's her! You little thief, I've got you now!" The girl was about to take a defensive stance when Yuffie suddenly grabbed her and hugged her close.

"Don't ever leave my side like that again, Rena." Yuffie commented out loud, "Play along." she whispered to the girl. The girl nodded.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I just wanted to help." the girl replied.

"Ehem! Do you know this little thief!?" the soldier questioned and Yuffie held up her blade to the man's face.

"This 'little thief' happens to be my little sister!" Yuffie replied coldly.

"Well your sister is under arrest for thievery. She's been stealing from the local markets for the past few weeks." the soldier stated.

"I was wondering where you got all that food." Yuffie stated to the girl as she pulled out a sack of gold and tossed it at the soldier, "Apparently no one around here can help out a staving person, keep the change." Yuffie tuned and limped away while leading the girl away with her.

"Thanks for helping me out there." the girl commented.

"It was nothing...but the gold was my week's food." Yuffie replied.

"I'll help you get it back, if you let me use the name you gave me." the girl replied.

"What about your real name?" Yuffie asked.

"I...don't have one..." the girl replied.

"Oh...well you do now, Rena." Yuffie commented and Rena smiled.

"So, I'm guessing the tournament's out of the question?" Rena asked.

"Looks like it...and it also looks like a few days of hunger." Yuffie replied, "Story of my life."

"Ditto." Rena commented, "Hey, why weren't you surprised when I took to the air?" Yuffie gave her response in the fact that a pair of thin black wings emerged from her back.

"Because I can do the same." Yuffie commented. Rena continued to stare.

"F-fairy wings?" Rena snickered after a while.

"Not like I chose them." Yuffie snapped, but Rena was already on the ground laughing.

**Note: If you expected more SC characters, well 2 come out in the next chap, and I'll think about adding more.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuffie, look!" Rena shouted toward Yuffie who was trying to convince a shopkeeper to spare some food. She turned to see Rena pointing excitedly at a flyer advertising a gambling arena in the area that was holding two-on-two fights.

Yuffie smiled slightly, "Looks like we just caught a break."

After making their way to the arena, Yuffie asked for directions to the participant's entrance and followed the directions of an old man with a large hump on his back.

'He didn't sound as old as he looked.' Yuffie thought to herself.

Just as she and Rena crossed the entrance, a metal gate slammed into position, barring the exit as the crowd cheered and bets were quickly made.

"Guess we're up." Rena joked as two other fighters emerged from the opposite entrance. Yuffie was more distracted by the board that displayed the bets.

"They don't think we can win." she told Rena, "It looks like one fight will give us enough money for a whole month's worth of food." Yuffie noticed that only one bet was in their favor.

A gong was hit and the opposing pair charged at Yuffie and Rena. Yuffie blocked her attacker with her sword and Rena side stepped, causing her attacker to trip. The fighter got up, filled with rage at his embarrassment and once again charged for Rena who was still laughing at him. Yuffie pushed off her attacker and quickly kicked a leg out from under him, causing him to fall on one knee and immediately followed up with a hit to the back of his head with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out. Yuffie turned to see Rena still playing with her opponent, dodging his attacks with ease and laughing.

"Rena, quit playing around." Yuffie commented, "We'll never get to eat if you don't finish him." At the mention of eating, Rena quickly punched her attacker once with each fist, dazing him, kicked his legs out so that he was on both knees, and finished him off with an axe kick, leaving a small crater in the ground.

The crowd had stopped cheering ever since Yuffie took down her attacker. The arena was completely silent as Yuffie and Rena walked back to the gate they entered through and the old man that had given them directions before greeted them there.

"I knew you two were good as soon as I saw you asking for directions." he commented.

"You're the one person who bet in our favor." Yuffie accused.

"Yep, and I'd like to invite you to eat with me so that we may talk." the old man offered, "Oh, and here's your pay." He gave Yuffie a bulging sack of gold.

"Thanks," Yuffie began, "but as for your offer we-"

"We'd love to!" Rena cut in with hope and hunger in her eyes that kept Yuffie from contradicting her.

"Where?" Yuffie asked with a sigh.

"Just follow me." the old man replied.

11111111111111111

"Are we there yet!? Are we there yet!? Are we there yet!?" Rena asked excitedly...and repeatedly.

"She's got a point." Yuffie commented.

"I'd rather talk in one of the bars close to the outskirts of the city." the old man replied, "The one's near the arena have too many eavesdroppers." Just as he finished talking, a girl with two tonfa's jumped in their path. She wore a green and white top that revealed her mid-section, matching shorts and boots, and had her hair in pigtails.

"You! Who do you work for!?" she asked.

"An ambush!?" Yuffie snapped and aimed her sword at the old man, "Who are you!?"

"I swear I don't know her." the man replied.

"Your voice is different." Yuffie accused.

"Damn...fine." the man replied as he tore off his disguise revealing that the hump on his back was actually a sword and shield, and that he was in fact a blond young man wearing a green tunic, a green pointed hat (doesn't stand mind you), brown gauntlets and boots, and white tights. "I'm not an old man, I do need to talk to you, and I really don't know that girl."

"What do you want?" Rena asked the girl.

"My name it Talim." Talim replied, "You radiate evil energy and I am here to stop it before it becomes worse."

"Rena, what is she talking about?" Yuffie asked.

"N-nothing!" Rena replied, "and you, I-I don't know what you're talking about, but stay away from me!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot back down!" Talim replied and charged at Rena. Rena dodged her attacks with ease.

"Stop it!" Rena shouted, but Talim continued her assault, "I said stop it! Don't make me hurt you! I said..." Just then, the unimaginable happened. Rena shot laser beams out of her eyes as she shouted, "STOP IT!" The lasers hit Talim, sending her into a nearby tree. Rena backed up with fear in her eyes as the young man kneeled beside Talim to aid her.

"Rena!" Yuffie shouted, "Are you ok?" Rena nodded. "How did you do that?" Rena didn't reply as she looked over Yuffie's shoulder to check on Talim. Yuffie noticed her concern and asked, "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah...maybe we all need to talk." the man replied.

11111111111111

"Rena." Rena gasped and looked up in surprise at Yuffie, "You ok?" Rena nodded while rubbing her eyes. "Does it hurt...to do that?" Yuffie asked.

"...a little." Rena replied still trying to soothe the burning sensation in her eyes.

"Well, no sign of anyone." the young man said.

"How odd..." Yuffie commented, "a bar on the outskirts of town...on the road very popular for trade...and its empty?"

"Seems like it." the man replied.

"Well then," Yuffie commented while aiming her sword at him, "talk now or your head finds a new place to rest!"

"Alright," the man replied, "my name is Link, I come from a distant land that has been repeatedly attacked by an army of demons. I'm here to find the source of this army and was trying to get some info at the gambling arena, but the locals seem...scared about the subject."

Yuffie studied him and slowly lowered her sword, "A similar event happened at a castle near London that was holding a tournament."

"Really!?" Link exclaimed, "Was there a leader?"

"A man in dark armor named Nightmare." Yuffie replied.

"Not a man..." a voice explained. Everyone turned to see Talim getting up from the table they placed her on, "not even a human. He is the living incarnation of Soul Edge, and his goal is to feed Soul Edge souls of the living in order to restore it."

"Soul Edge?" Yuffie asked.

"The ultimate sword." Rena commented, "Or that's what some people call it, as they have no idea that it is a malevolent being."

"So you've heard of it?" Yuffie asked.

"Almost anyone who has come across Nightmare or the stories about him has." Link commented.

"Before we are distracted by Nightmare and his attacks," Talim commented, "why is it that she radiates evil energy?" Talim pointed at Rena.

"I...well..." Rena began to back up into the wall.

"Rena," Yuffie called out as she stepped in between her and the other two, sword ready, "you don't have to explain anything."

"Yuffie..." tears began to run down Rena's cheeks.

"We need to stop whatever is inside her." Talim commented softly.

"I don't see anything wrong with what she can do." Yuffie snapped, "She hasn't hurt anyone, meaning that it is under control."

"And if she loses control?" Link asked curiously.

"That's not going to happen." Yuffie growled.

"Very well then," Link commented, "I shall take my leave then, travel safely." Link opened the door and Rena suddenly screamed in pain while shielding her eyes.

"Rena! What's wrong!?" Yuffie asked.

"Th-the light, it's too-"

"Close the door!" Yuffie shouted at Link who obeyed. Rena began to relax. "You don't use those beams often do you?" Yuffie asked and Rena shook her head.

"Quite the side effect, but nothing a little training and repeated use can't fix." Link commented.

"So are you saying that you'll stick around?" Rena asked.

"...sure." Link replied, "I haven't got a lead on Nightmare's whereabouts anyways."

"Then in that case, make yourself useful and find some food." Yuffie commanded. Link nodded and left for the back area while Talim followed.

"Bossy isn't she?" Link stated.

"She's just worried about Rena." Talim replied, "I guess my approach and understanding of her was...over thought."

"No kidding." Link laughed.

"Yuffie, why did you defend me?" Rena asked, "We barely know each other." Yuffie looked at her with surprise, but then hugged her close.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked softly, "We're sisters...right?" Rena smiled and returned the hug.

"Yeah, we are." Rena replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Romance begins in this chapter and from the greatest pairing in the SC universe (in my opinion) LinkXTalim! YAY! ...yeah it kinda sucks, but I like the way it's going. I hope you do too.**

"Well, this is all I could find in the basement." Link commented as he placed some vegetables on the table.

"I found a barrel of water." Talim struggled to bring in the barrel.

"Let me get that." Link suggested as he grabbed the bottom along with Talim's hand which she quickly pulled away as both began to blush heavily, "Sorry."

"No, I mean, it's ok." Talim replied quickly, "I-i'm going to see if I missed any food in the back." Talim turned around and left quickly.

"Hey, lover boy!" Yuffie called out, "Did you see Rena back there? She keeps running off to practice on those sandbags even though she's blindfolded."

"Why is she blindfolded, and with what?" Link asked.

"Her head band, and it's so that her eyes can rest and heal up faster." Yuffie replied, "Why are there sandbags here anyway?"

"The area tends to flood when it rains so precautions were taken." Link explained, "Hey...do you think...Talim and I-"

"Shh!" Yuffie cut in.

"Huh? Wha-?"

"I said shut up!" Yuffie snapped. The area became real quiet and Yuffie listened around. She could hear sandbags being hit and falling, along with Rena's panting, 'Nothing there.' Yuffie thought to herself. Another sound caught her attention, the sound of barrels hitting the ground along with several objects.

"Oops." Yuffie recognized Talim's voice talking to herself, "Hey, we could use these."

'Not there either.' Yuffie thought to herself as she listened for another sound, with results. The very faint sound of floorboards creaking. 'One, two, three...' Yuffie looked up at Link, "We've been surrounded by five opponents."

"Wha? Really!?" Link asked with surprise as he readied his sword and shield. A sudden struggle could be heard from Rena's direction.

"GET AWAY!" Rena's voice shouted. In that instant, a body came crashing through the door and landed in front of Link and Yuffie, Rena appeared at the doorway.

"You ok?" Yuffie asked and Rena nodded while adjusting her headband back on her forehead. Another struggle could be heard in the back.

"Please, stop!" Talim shouted as she tossed her attacker into the room. Link wasted no time in jumping toward the attacker and planting his sword in their chest. Yuffie thrust the hilt of her sword behind her and hit another bandit in the crotch. Link cringed. Another bandit caught Rena and held her, but Rena kicked up high and hit him in the face, kicked his led to bring him down to one knee, then elbowed him in the face, all without even having to turn around. The final bandit turned tail and ran.

"No you don't!" Rena snapped as she fired laser beams from her eyes again and hit the bandit square in the back and Link ran up to him and pulled him up by the collar.

"Who are you!?" he demanded. Before the bandit could answer, Yuffie's blade impaled his face and slashed upward, cutting him open. "What was that for!?"

"A bandit has no use in having another know their name." Yuffie replied coldly, "These simple bandits kill, steal, and leave. In, out, and unknown. Why ask for the identity of trash?"

"...that's kinda harsh Yuffie." Talim commented, "Some bandits have hard lives that force them to steal."

"Steal!" Yuffie snapped, "Not kill! They have no reason to kill unless their life is threatened!"

"Yuffie-"

"They have no remorse! THEY HAD NO REASON TO KILL EVELYN!" Everyone stared at Yuffie with surprise as she struggled to keep a straight face. Yuffie quickly turned and walked away, leaving the others in with stunned looks.

"What just happened?" Link asked.

"I'm going to go check on her." Rena commented as she left.

111111111

"Yuffie! Yuffie!" Rena called out as she searched behind trees and shrubs to find Yuffie. After about five minutes she found her, sitting at the base of a tree...crying? "Yuffie, are you...crying?" Yuffie didn't look up as Rena approached and sat beside her. "Yuffie, who is Evelyn?" Rena asked as she placed an arm around Yuffie's shoulders.

"Sh-she...was...my mentor." Yuffie sobbed, "She was...the closest thing I had to a family then. I never knew my family, the only thing I can remember is blank rooms, painful examinations by pioneering scientists, and then...my escape to the cruel world. Nobody wanted me, they abused me and called me a freak after they finished laughing at me all because of my stupid wings! Evelyn...she took me in a few years ago...and taught me how to use a great sword. She was tough, but kind."

"What happened to her?" Rena asked.

"About two years ago...some bandits raided a village we were visiting." Yuffie explained, tears still streaming down her cheeks, "We defended the people at the village, but Evelyn went to find the leader of the bandits and ended up getting ambushed. By the time I got there, she had eliminated most of them, but the remaining managed to plant their weapons in her. I...I managed to kill the rest...but..." Yuffie began to sob again, "it was too late! She...she bled out in my arms!" Rena pulled Yuffie close so that Yuffie could cry on her shoulder, "Those fuckers didn't even take anything! They just attacked that village to kill innocent people!" Rena rocked Yuffie back and forth.

"Yuffie..." Rena called softly.

"Please don't do anything rash Rena." Yuffie pleaded, "I can't lose you! I will do everything I can to protect you!"

"Yuffie...I'm not going anywhere." Rena replied, "We're sisters...right?"

Yuffie chuckled and wiped her eyes, "Yeah, we are...do me a favor and don't tell the other two you found me like this."

"Its our secret." Rena replied with a smile.

111111111111111

"Don't you think we should go look for them?" Talim asked.

"They haven't gone far." Link replied, "Yuffie needs some time alone. Whoever Evelyn was, she was someone important enough to shake her when she mentioned her name."

"I wonder what happened to her." Talim thought out loud.

"Me too." Link replied as he reached into his pocket, "Yuffie will tell us is she feels like it." Link pulled out an ocarina and began to play it. Talim was mesmerized by the sounds emitted from the small instrument, unable to look away. Just as Link finished playing a short piece, he noticed Talim staring at him.

"Something wrong?" He asked gently.

"Where did you learn to play that instrument like that?" Talim asked.

"Back at my homeland I-" Link stopped mid sentence, "...huh. Thinking about it now...it just...kinda came to me."

"Hey!" Rena greeted as she emerged from some trees with Yuffie close behind.

"Hey." Link replied, "So where to now?"

"Not sure," Yuffie replied, "but we should move now before we attract more trash."

"Where should we start?" Talim asked.

Yuffie looked at the road and examined the destinations listed on a sign nearby. Turning back to the others she stated, "...Ostrheinsburg Castle."


	4. Chapter 4

**Another SC character joins the fray! hope i got them right.**

"WOW!" Rena exclaimed as the raft they were in neared the castle, "THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Rena's words echoed off the abandoned walls of the castle.

"Rena please," Talim commented, "there may be people sleeping."

"I don't know, this place looks abandoned." Link assumed.

"Well they'll let us know if someone is here. Hey it echoes here too!" Rena replied as the raft went through a tunnel, "ECHO! Come on Yuffie, you've been quite the whole way!" Yuffie took a glance at her and gave her a smile, but it quickly faded and she returned her gaze to the front as the raft exited the tunnel.

"The clouds are rolling in." Yuffie commented, "It'll rain soon." The others looked up and confirmed Yuffie's words with the darkening of the sky and thunder in the distance, "Looks like the storm is still far though."

"We should find somewhere to dock." Talim added, "We may be able to take shelter in the town and- " Talim was cut off by a sudden explosion of thunder that caused her to hug Link in surprise, making him to blush heavily, and caused Rena to jolt up. Yuffie was unfazed.

"Well, that was unexpected." Rena commented.

Talim turned to come face to face with Link, causing her to jump back in surprise, "S-sorry."

"N-no, it- its ok." Link shuddered.

"If you love birds are done, you might want to get out off the raft before it sinks." Yuffie commented. Link and Talim looked down to see that the surprise of the thunder caused her weapons to come loose when she jumped and poke holes in the raft Talim picked up her weapons. Link extended his arm, inviting Talim to get off first. Talim smiled shyly as she got off, but just as Link was about to step off, the raft split in two and Link sunk into the water.

"LINK!" Talim cried out as she knelt beside the water and he disappeared underneath it. Talim tried to jump in, but Rena held her back. After a few seconds, the water became still. Talim pushed Rena off and knelt down beside the water again, worried. Just as she did, a hand grabbed the edge and Link popped out of the water, nearly crashing into Talim's face.

"Whoa, sorry." Link laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. Talim giggled as she helped him out, Rena fell to the ground laughing, and Yuffie rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.

After looking around the town Link's assumption was confirmed, the town was abandoned.

"So, an abandoned town, outside a castle...defiantly nothing suspicious here." Rena commented sarcastically. Rain began to fall.

"We should take shelter at the inn." Yuffie advised, "We'll continue looking around tomorrow." The others shook their heads in agreement and followed her to the inn.

"Hello?" Talim called out as they entered the inn.

"Talim, the town is empty, you know that." Rena commented.

"It doesn't hurt try and find someone." Talim replied.

"Hi there!" a cheery voice called out. Everyone turned to see a late teens girl at the front desk, "I've been expecting you." she said in a sudden lower, unpleasant tone.

"State your business." Yuffie demanded as she aimed her sword at the girl.

"I'm here for her." the girl replied in that unpleasant voice and pointed at Rena, "You possess power that "he" wants."

"He?" Talim asked.

"Just come with me, and I'll kill your friends quickly." the girl commented. Before the girl could react, Rena stepped up to her at amazing speed, pinned the girl to the wall behind her, and held her up by her neck.

"If there is one thing I won't let by," Rena threatened, "its anyone, at all, threatening my sister." Rena tightened her grip on the girl's neck.

"I like it when they fight back." the girl replied. Rena stared at her with rage.

"Who are you?" she growled.

"Tira," the girl replied, "and I know that you're looking for him."

"Who?"

"Nightmare." Yuffie answered, "Somehow, this girl knows that we're after him." As soon as Yuffie finished, Tira pushed Rena off, pulled out a circular weapon, and lunged for Yuffie's neck.

"No you don't!" Rena shouted as she quickly recovered and kneed Tira in the stomach with intense force. Tira dropped her weapon as she fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Link quickly pinned her down and tied her up.

"Now we're going to..." Link trailed off.

"To what?" Tira asked in her cheery voice. The others leaned in to hear Link's plan.

"Actually...I have no idea." Link laughed, "I thought I would get an idea when caught you." Tira slammed her head on the ground, Rena fell face first, Yuffie face palmed, and Talim giggled.

"Now get off of me, then!" Tira snapped in her unpleasant voice, "I like the way we are, with you on top of me, but you're not my type."

Talim pulled Link away and glared at Tira, "In your dreams!"

"Jealous are we?" Tira asked with a smirk. Yuffie placed her foot on Tira's back and raised her sword high over her head.

"Any last words?" Yuffie asked. Tira simply smirked. Yuffie brought down her blade.

"WAIT!" Rena shouted, causing Yuffie to stop her sword right as it barely touched Tira's neck without cutting it.

"What is it, Rena?" Yuffie asked.

"Do you know how I got this?" Rena asked Tira.

"How would I know?" Tira snapped, "I just know that if he got it, along with Soul Edge's power, he could destroy the world five times over!"

"Rena...you don't know how you got your power?" Talim asked.

"...no. I...I've had it as long as I can remember..." Rena replied. Everyone fell silent and the only sound emitting was from the rain hitting the windows and the rumble of thunder outside. "...let her go, Yuffie."

"Rena!" Yuffie protested softly.

"Yuffie, please." Rena pleaded, "She can't take all of us." Yuffie glared at Tira, removed her sword from Tira's neck and untied her.

"Leave before I change my mind." Yuffie commanded.

"But it's raining!" Tira whined in her cheerful voice.

Yuffie growled and turned to Rena, "...it's up to you."

"I...I guess one night won't hurt. We're all leaving tomorrow." Rena replied. Yuffie turned back to Tira.

"Fine, but if you try anything, especially to Rena," Yuffie threatened, "I will cut your throat and savor the blood that flows."

"Please stop, you're turning me on." Tira replied seductively in her unpleasant voice.

111111111111

"Talim!" Link called out. Talim turned to him with a questioning look.

"What is it, Link?" she asked softly.

"You." Link replied, "You brought me here, then just spaced out and began to mumble. Are you ok?"

"Ah-, umm, y-yes." Talim replied shyly, "E-everything's fine."

Link sighed in relief, "Alright, I'm going to see if everything's ok with Yuffie and Rena."

"LINK!" Talim shouted causing him to jump before he got to the door.

"What? What's wrong?" Link asked worryingly.

"Your arm!" Talim replied as she ran up to him and inspected his arm.

"My arm-? Oww!"

111111111111

"You sure it was such a good idea?" Yuffie asked Rena, who was pacing while biting her finger.

"I...I...I don't know." Rena replied, "I don't even know why I got you to let her live."

"What?" Yuffie asked surprised.

"I just...did." Rena replied, "When I had her up close, it just...felt odd." Yuffie stared at her with shock and an idea of what might be wrong.

"...Rena...have you dated yet?" Yuffie asked.

"Wha-? Well...kinda hard when people ignore you." Rena replied.

"You...like her...don't you?"

"What!? No! I mean, she's not b-bad," Rena stuttered, "or, she is, b-but not like in looks...I, um- I don't-!" Yuffie was laughing.

"Wow, never thought you were into those gloomy weird ones." Yuffie commented, "It's the split personality isn't it?"

"Shut up! I don't...like...her..." Rena trailed off, "I'm not into girls!" she quickly added.

"Oh, so I'm the only one?" Yuffie asked playfully.

"Wait, you too!?" Rena asked.

"BUSTED!" Yuffie laughed, "You said, "too", so you do like her!?"

"Ok, so what!?" Rena snapped, "I don't see you looking for anyone."

"I already have someone." Yuffie replied, "But you? You chose a hard one, especially since she wants to help that Nightmare guy destroy the world."

"I know...I can't help but find her split personality cute, though." Rena replied.

"Oh come on Rena, she's got to be at least three or four years older than you." Yuffie teased.

"You're right." Rena sighed, "Hey, what did you mean you already have someone?"

"Well...she's not from around here." Yuffie replied, "I left to wander the land for a few months...but I guess I lost track of time."

"What's...her?" Rena asked and Yuffie nodded, "What's her name?"

"Tat-" Yuffie was interrupted by a loud crash in the next room. Yuffie and Rena sprinted next door to find Tira pinned under a tree.

'I knew that was a possibility, but I never thought it would actually happen.' Rena thought to herself.

"You going to stand there, or help me!?" Tira snapped in her unpleasant voice. Yuffie and Rena took hold on each side of the tree and tried to lift it.

"You're good!" Yuffie grunted and Tira quickly scrambled out, but before Yuffie could react, Tira pushed Rena causing the tree to fall on Yuffie and pin her down. Tira knocked out Rena and began to drag her out. "You bitch!" Yuffie shouted as she struggled to keep the tree from crushing her, "When I get out of here I'm going to murder you!"

"You mean if!" Tira replied cheerfully then gloomy, "I like this look on you, helpless." Tira raised her ring blade over her head and twirled it, ready to saw Yuffie's head off, "I think I'll keep your jacket as a keepsake."

"Syaaa!" Link shouted as he came in and bashed Tira in the face with his shield. Talim entered the room as well and jumped over Link in a summersault and dropkicked Tira right above the chest.

Tira rose from the ground and picked up her blade, "Is that all you've got?" Just as she lunged forward, Rena intercepted, her hands emitting a reddish orange aura, and gave a punishing blow to Tira's gut, causing her to puke. Tira struggled to breathe as she could not stop from vomiting. By the time her body regained control, Tira was worn out and passed out on the floor.

"Whoa, quite the arm you have." Link commented as Rena pushed the tree off of Yuffie.

"Are you ok Yuffie?" Rena asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Yuffie replied, "What about you?"

"A headache, but nothing more." Rena replied.

"Guys?" Talim called out, "Does anyone else see a red-orange glow in that castle?" Everyone turned to see that Talim was right, emitting from what they could only guess was the courtyard was a large red-orange aura.

"It's him." Link commented, "I'm sure of it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yuffie asked, "Let's finish this thing off!"

**Hmm...might do 2-3 chapters more then end. Depends on whether my mind will stop or not.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...I guess my mind ran out of ideas, so this is the last chapter. Enjoy and pls review.**

Upon entering the courtyard of the castle, everyone noticed the most important thing.

"There's nothing here." Yuffie stated as she kicked a tied up Tira to the ground in front of her.

"Hmm...I don't think he would just disappear." Link thought out loud, "Oww! Talim, what are you-?"

"Hold still," Talim cut in, "you didn't let me help you back at the inn." She reached for his arm and inspected it.

"Talim, I'm fine, really." Link replied, "Besides, we don't have anything-" Link was cut off by the sound of Talim ripping off a shoulder piece of her top and Wrapping it around the cut on Link's arm. She stepped back to admire her work and gave Link a smile.

"Th-thanks." Link replied and Talim nodded while looking to the ground with a blush.

"Hey, maybe if we wait a bit, he'll come out." Rena commented.

"Wha-? Oh, right...maybe." Link replied then took a seat at a nearby wall then patted the ground next to him, inviting Talim who gladly took the opportunity. Yuffie took a seat nearby with her sword resting on Tira, ready to kill her in one simple movement and Rena sat next to her.

"Link?" Talim asked, "Do you think...you...could play that ocarina for me?" Link playfully thought for a bit then nodded his head, pulled out the small instrument, and began to play a few songs he knew. Talim listened intently and soon lost herself in the songs enough to let her head lean on Link's shoulder. Link stopped at this action and Talim was about to get up and apologize, but Link simply placed his arm around her, brought her close, and played a lullaby. After a while, Talim fell asleep and Link stopped playing to get some shut eye as well, but before he did, he noticed how Talim snuggled closer to him when he stopped playing which caused him to smile and hugged her close as his eyes closed.

"Why don't we just kill this girl!?" Yuffie asked, "She tried to kill us and take you!" Rena turned to Yuffie with a serious look.

"I've got something in store for her." Rena replied through clenched teeth and tightening her fists.

"Ooo, I'm so scared!" Tira replied sarcastically.

"Rena, what do you have in mind?" Yuffie asked and Rena turned away.

"You don't need to worry." Rena replied sourly.

"Rena, what are you planning?" Yuffie asked again with more authority, "I don't want you to do anything rash."

"I SAID YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY!" Rena snapped. Yuffie stood up and turned her back to her.

"Fine, just...be careful." Yuffie commented before she walked away. Rena sighed.

"Why did I yell at her?" she thought out loud.

"I see what you're planning." Tira commented.

"Shut up." Rena snapped.

"As you wish, won't matter soon anyway." Tira whispered.

"You're right, it won't." Rena commented as she walked away and entered the castle.

Upon entering the castle, Rena noticed that at the end of the room was a chair set up in a throne like fashion and a large fissure at the front of the room with a narrow edge to get across. Rena crossed the fissure and examined the room, until a cold chill invaded her spine.

"So, you hid and waited like a coward?" Rena asked as she turned around to see Nightmare sitting at the throne.

"I am no coward," Nightmare replied, "merely I waited for the one who I truly needed, rather than waste time fighting the worthless ones first."

"Link came to stop you because you attacked his homeland, but I guess I'm going to have to take this fight from him." Rena commented as she took her stance.

"Fool, do you really think you can win!?" Nightmare demanded as he got off the throne, "I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Nightmare lunged at Rena and his massive fist made contact with her face, and sent her skidding to the edge of the fissure.

"Is that all you got?" Rena asked as she wiped the blood that trailed from her cut lip, "My turn." Rena lunged at Nightmare and he blocked with his sword, but Rena slid under and tripped him. As he fell, Rena pushed herself up and with her momentum, kicked Nightmare up high and fired a laser at him. Nightmare recovered and used the weight of his sword to bring himself back down quickly while trying to impale Rena. Rena back flipped and took to the sky, spiraled in, grabbed Nightmare, took him back up, then slammed him back down to the ground. Just as Nightmare got up again, Rena kicked Soul Edge out of his hands and, with a red-orange aura surrounding her leg, finished him off with an axe kick.

"H-how?" Nightmare asked with surprise as Rena placed her foot on his helmet.

"This one's for my sister." Rena commented as she crushed Nightmare's helmet along with his head. Nightmare faded away and only his crushed helmet and Soul Edge remained. "Now, for Tira." Rena turned to Soul Edge, which had landed in front of the throne, and approached it, "I'm going to kill her with the one thing she tried to help."

111111111111

"Link! Link! Wake up!" Link awoke to Yuffie's voice calling him.

"Yuffie? What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Where is Rena?" Yuffie asked seriously.

"Wasn't she with you?" asked Talim, who had also woken up.

"You're gonna die." Tira sang.

"What are you talking about!?" Yuffie demanded, "Where is Rena!?"

"How stupid are you to not realize that Nightmare was inside the castle?" Tira asked, "Now Rena will be the new vessel for Soul Edge, and the whole world will be consumed! HAHAHAHA!"

"No!" Yuffie shouted as she sprinted for the castle. Just as she entered the castle, Yuffie was met with the sight of a wrecked room, Nightmare's crushed helmet, and Rena about to grab Soul Edge. "RENA DON'T!" Yuffie shouted, but it was too late. Rena had grabbed on to Soul Edge and a powerful reddish aura surrounded her.

"Can you feel it?" Rena asked menacingly as the aura settled and she lifted Soul Edge, "Can you feel your death upon you?"

"Rena no! Snap out of it!" Yuffie cried. Rena lunged at her, but was blocked by Link and Talim.

"It's no use now!" Link exclaimed, "We have to stop her!"

"No, just...get the sword away from her!" Yuffie shouted back ask she attacked Rena in an attempt to disarm her. Link followed up with a spin slash and Talim came from behind and knocked Soul Edge out of Rena's hands. Rena simply laughed.

"You think you can defeat me that easily!?" she asked and quickly slammed her arm against Talim, sending her into the wall and she dropped to the floor, motionless and a blank expression on her face.

"TALIM!" Link shouted and quickly turned back to Rena, who was laughing at his suffering. Link charged forward as Rena recovered Soul Edge and attempted to impale her, but Rena simply ducked made a powerful horizontal slash at Link. Link blocked it with his shield, but the attack was powerful enough to sent him to the wall and he dropped next to Talim and he help back a cry of pain and struggled to get up. Link crawled over to Talim and lifted her head onto his lap as he leaned back on the wall. "Talim? Talim wake up. Please!" Talim didn't move and Link hugged her close, tears falling down his cheeks.

Just as Rena turned to face Yuffie, someone attacked her with a blue great sword that looked like a vertical batch of crystallized spikes. "Siegfried, I presume?" Rena asked. Siegfried only attacked again, only for Rena to dodge and slash upward, Soul Edge ate through his armor and Siegfried fell motionless on the floor. "The wielder of Soul Calibur, and I took him down in one hit." Rena commented, "How embarrassing."

"That's it, kill them all!" a voice shouted. Yuffie turned to see Tira waiting at the door way, "Then you may take my soul."

"I'll just take it now." Rena commented as she lunged at Tira and impaled Soul Edge on her, picked her up and threw her to the wall above the fissure. Tira's body disappeared into the darkness below.

Yuffie picked up Soul Calibur with her free hand and examined it.

"What now?" Rena asked teasingly, "Are you going to kill me with it?" Yuffie looked up at her.

"I don't need this." she replied and tossed Soul Calibur into the fissure.

"Fine, make it boring!" Rena commented as she lunged for Yuffie and Yuffie blocked with her sword with her left hand and held out her right arm as if inviting her. A flash of light blinded Rena as Soul Edge broke through something. Opening her eyes, Rena realized that she had broken Yuffie's sword as she held out the sword to impale her and Yuffie herself was hugging her. Soul Edge was resting on Yuffie's side and right underneath her arm.

"Y-yuffie?" Rena asked as she blinked multiple times to refocus her eyes, "What...what happened?"

"I took your attack, but you missed." Yuffie replied laughing softly and still hugging her.

"Wha-...why did you do that!?" Rena snapped, "You could've died!" Rena let go of Soul Edge and hugged Yuffie. "You could have died." Rena repeated as she cried into Yuffie's chest.

"I told you, I'll protect you no matter what." Yuffie replied as she held on to Rena, "We're-"

"Sisters..."Rena finished with her head leaning on Yuffie's chest, "...right?"

"We are." Yuffie replied and leaned her head on Rena's. Yuffie turned to see Link crying over Talim's body, she walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. Link placed his own hand on Talim's and placed a wooden ocarina in it. He then took out his own and began to play the song of time, hoping it would work.

"Link, I-" Link stopped playing and looked up at Rena, she continued, "I'm sorry. I...was a fool." Link looked back at Talim and placed his hand and on hers again. After a while, Link got up, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his own. Link turned back to see Talim smiling weakly at him.

"Link, are you ok?" she asked weakly. Link quickly knelt beside her and picked her up to hug her.

"Talim, I thought I lost you!" Link replied, "Are you ok!? How do you feel!?"

"Sore, but I'm ok." Talim replied as Link picked her up.

"We should get out of here." Rena commented as she stood over Soul Edge.

"What about the sword?" Link asked as he watched Rena carefully. Rena picked up Soul Edge once more and the reddish aura began to wrap around her again.

"You think you could fool me!?" Rena snapped as turned to face the others.

"Damn it!" Link shouted as took a step back.

"Link look out!" Talim warned and Link realized he was at the edge of the fissure. Yuffie didn't move or react.

"I'm going to end this!" Rena shouted as she threw Soul Edge at Link and he dropped to the ground to avoid getting hit, but the sword went higher than Link thought. He and Talim watched Soul Edge fly way over their heads and disappear into the fissure. "Care to do the honors Link?" Rena asked with a smile.

Link stared at her with shock, but nodded and took out several long fuse bombs, lit them, and tossed them down the fissure. Link was satisfied once he heard the distant sound of the bombs exploding then turned to face Rena.

"You scared us there." He told her.

"I thought I would." Rena replied and Yuffie chuckled.

"What now?" Talim asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could really use some food right about now." Rena replied as she held her stomach.

"You're right, we haven't eaten since yesterday." Link replied. Talim signaled him to let her down so that she could stand. Link hesitated but slowly put her down.

"Yesterday? Yuffie said you found more food before we got on the raft and gave me some." Rena commented.

The sound of something hitting the ground caused everyone to turn and find Yuffie passed out on the ground.

"Yuffie!" Rena called as she picked her up by the shoulders, "Yuffie! What's wrong!?"

"Mmm...I smell chicken..." Yuffie mumbled.

"...well that explains how she had food for you, she didn't eat hers." Link commented.

"Yuffie, you dummy." Rena laughed as she and Talim put Yuffie's arms over their shoulders and carried her away. Link looked around one last time and saw Yuffie's blade a short distance away, broken in two.

"Link! Come on! We need to get Yuffie to the nearest town!" Rena yelled.

111111111111111111

"How do you feel?" Rena asked Yuffie as she watched her attack a mountain of food that Rena brought to the bed.

"Mush beddr!" Yuffie replied with a mouthful of cooked chicken and swallowed it, "What about you? And how did you pay for this?"

"I'm alright, and I stole it." Rena replied as she took a seat on the edge of the bed and Yuffie just stared at her. "Ok, ok. Turns out that link had this emerald in his pocket, saying that it was the currency of his homeland. We showed it to one of the market owners and well...let's just say we're set on food five times a day for an entire month (and that includes the four of us.)". A knock sounded at the door, "Come in!"

"Rena, what happened to my sword?" Yuffie asked, "Did you leave it?"

Rena looked at her with a sad expression and was about to reply, when the door opened and a tired Link came in, shirtless, and carrying a large wrapped item.

"This was not easy." Link commented, "I had the local blacksmith try, but he had to get his apprentice and myself to help him. Took all day too."

"What are you talking about?" Rena asked.

"This." Link replied as he unwrapped the object and revealed Yuffie's katana great sword, repaired.

"Link, you- ?" Yuffie asked as she took her sword.

"Yeah." Link replied, "Like I said, it wasn't easy. The material is strong enough to require the blacksmith's lava pit in order to heat it up so that we could get it back together."

"...Thank you Link." Yuffie commented.

"No Problem." Link replied and left the room, while Talim came in who quickly hugged him before he left, and he returned the hug, gently raised her head by the chin, and kissed her.

"Get a room!" Rena joked.

"You're just jealous." Talim joked back. Rena stuck out her tongue playfully and Link and Talim left to let Yuffie rest.

"So what now?" Rena asked.

"I guess we just look for the next challenge." Yuffie replied and stabbed her sword into the ground with a grin.


End file.
